Punisher vs Red Hood
Bam! A bullet went through batman's head as he slumped to the floor lifeless. The person who shot him was the Red hood. He gave a laugh. Robin was here to avenge his teamate's death and ran at Red Hood. Red Hood grabbed him by the head and crushed it. The result was Robin's limp body falling to the ground. Red Hood:you are no match ???:Die! Suddenly out of nowhere Red Hood was met with a kick to the head.It was the punisher madder than ever. He was going to kill the criminal if it was the last thing he done. Punisher:time for you to pay Red hood and punisher both get into fighting stances.The Punisher pulls out a semi auto pistol while the Red hood pulls out a handgun This oughta be a match to remember fight! they both shoot at each other. Red Hood does a backflip kicking the punisher. The Red pulls out a knife and tries to stab the Punisher but he dodges and does a combo on the Red hood. The Punisher gets into a boxing stance. The Redhood throws a punch at The punisher but the punisher grabbed his fist and struck at lightning fast speeds not giving Red hood a chance to react 50 Red Hood pulls out a machine gun and started firing. The Punisher jumped in a motercyle and drove at the Red hood. THe Redhood was hit and run over.The Punisher jumped off his ride and ran at the Redhood. The red hood was met with a punch to the gut. The punisher than does a judo combo on Redhood 40 The Redhood pulls out batarangs. He threw one at him. The Punisher used a karate block blocking it. The Redhood threw the second one it managed to hit the Punisher but he took it due to his bullet proof armor. The punisher needed to hide quick. He saw a Dumpster...... this would have to do. He hooked the red hood with a chain and threw him in the wall this bought him enough time to run over to the dumpster opened the lid and jumped in. 30 Suddenly Punisher took the element of surprise and jumped out a roundhouse kicked him. The Redhood karate chopped him and did several hard boxing punches on him.However The punisher was still alive and rather pissed off due to his armor protecting him. The punisher pulled out an assault rifle and shot him point blank. The punisher cracked his knuckles shortly before attaching an explosive to his head. The explosive exploded. The punisher front snap kicked the Redhood right into the chest breaking a few of his ribs. 20 The punisher grabbed the Redhood and threw him into a wall. The Redhood did a backflip and kicked the Punisher. The Redhood pulled out 2 batarangs and threw them at The punisher. The punisher dodged one. However the second one manages to slice at The Punisher. However the Punisher took the..... well punish. The punisher grabbed the one that hit him and threw it at the red hood. The batarang sliced at Redhood and blood began to rain down 10 The Punisher pulled out a knife and ran at the Redhood. The Redhood was met with a stab to the stomach. In one final attempt to ward him off the Red Hood threw a punch. The Punisher wasn't even fased. The Punisher grabed the Red Hood's legs and threw him at the wall. 5 The Redhood grabbed the dumpster and threw it at the Redhood. The result was the redhood's legs getting crushed immobilizing him. Redhood got buried by garbage bags. There was the punisher's chance and he leaped in the air and did a ninja kick. The kick made contact with the Redhood's stomache causing him to puke his intestines. The Redhood slumped to the ground. K.O.! The punisher cracks his knuckles. He walked away.He gave a scoff. This Melee's victory goes to Punisher.